Plot Bunny Central
by exaltation
Summary: Just some random plot bunnies that pop into my head, any are open for adoption. More than one person may adopt the idea and make it their own.
1. Unsorted

Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall with a smirk on his face. As Ron chatted away about fighting a troll and that bushy haired girl blathered about the ceiling, Harry was going over his plan one more time. You see, Harry had wandered around the train earlier to find out more about the houses. What he heard had appalled him. What were these people thinking segregating children!? Really, whose bright idea was that? How could anyone's personality be set in stone at eleven years old? It was clearly an outdated practice that needed to be rectified.

With a start Harry realized that everyone was staring at him. Harry squared his shoulders, lifted his chin, strode confidently to the three-legged stool and sat down. The stern witch gently placed the hat on his head and Harry heard a voice.

Before the hat could say anything more than '_hmmm, what do we have here.'_ Harry interrupted. 'You don't have to go any further, I refuse to be sorted.' _"What!_?"The hat yelled aloud in shock. With a smirk on his face, which was unfortunately hidden by the overlarge hat, Harry repeated himself 'I refuse to be sorted.' Flummoxed the hat tried reasoning with Harry for several minutes. Sadly, for the hat, Harry had an argument for everything the hat tried.

Finally the hat audibly sighed and tiredly turned to the headmaster, "_I cannot sort this child."_

At these words everyone in the Great Hall burst into horrified whispers.


	2. Perfect Prefect Percy

Perfect Prefect Percy:

Percy quietly opened the door to the first year boy's dormitory. He was here to check on Ronny like he had promised his mother. As he peaked in on his little brother, he noticed out of the corner of his eye the hangings on another bed were moving slightly. With a scowl he marched over to see who was still awake at this time at night. He opened the bed drapes and was met with a shocking sight.

Harry Potter, the famed Boy-Who-Lived, was tossing and turning in his bed with a pained expression. His well known scar was inflamed and almost bleeding. As Harry's mouth opened into a silent scream, he acted. Overcoming his shock he shook the boy's shoulder to wake him up.

The boy woke up wild eyed and panting. Before he could speak Percy shushed him and motioned for him to follow.

As they walked downstairs their expressions could not have more different. Percy had a determined and concerned look while Harry was pained and confused. When they reached the common room Percy was relieved to see that it was empty.

Silently Percy sat Harry down on the overstuffed armchair closest to the fireplace. As Harry watched, still perplexed, Percy walked over to a little known cupboard and pulled out a fleece throw. After wrapping it around Harry, Percy did something that once again dumbfounded Harry. He stood in front of the fireplace and talked to it.

"One deluxe hot chocolate please, authorization: Prefect Weasley, reason: scared first year."

Taking the mug down from the mantle where it had appeared Percy turned once again to Harry. After handing him the hot drink, Percy sat down in the armchair next to him.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" He asked with sincere concern lacing his voice.

As Harry opened up to the first person to care enough to try to help, something changed in Percy, he realized that being a prefect was more than just enforcing the rules. It was about taking care of and nurturing the younger students.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry went to bed later with a smile. He felt lighter after sharing his bad dream with Percy. Maybe Ron was wrong about him, he wasn't bossy or mean at all. He was the nicest, most caring boy Harry had ever met.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the Great Hall was shocked into silence when Harry Potter stood up yelling.

"Don't ever talk about Percy that way! He is the nicest person I have ever met. He is way better than those crummy relatives I have. You are lucky to have a brother like him and if that is what you really think then you don't deserve him as your brother at all!"

As Harry stormed out of the room the students were gifted with yet another surprise. Percy Weasley stood up and piled some food onto a plate with a fond smile gracing his lips. Transfiguring a tray and placing the plate, some cutlery, and a goblet of milk on it Percy calmly followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

Whispers followed him out.


End file.
